Tears of Guthix (quest)
For the minigame, see Tears of Guthix (minigame) Details Walkthrough Getting Started To start this quest, bring all of the items mentioned above. The quest only requires one trip to Juna. Enter the Lumbridge Swamp Caves. Wield a Spiny helmet, which can be bought from any Slayer Master and take a covered light source inside the dungeon. The helmet will protect you from taking damage from Wall beasts and will allow you to pass them. You can also use a Spiked helmet or a Slayer helmet. However, Spiny is recommended for low-level players who don't have much money. A covered light source such as a Bullseye lantern prevents gases in the caves from exploding, which cause heavy and rapid damage. Bringing both of these items significantly reduces the likelihood of death in the dungeon. Juna can be reached quickly. Simply walk southward from the Dorgeshuun Mines until you find a small stream in which you can use a stepping stone to get over. Failing to jump across will not cause you to lose hit-points. You will simply swim across the river. However, if you have a candle lantern, it will break into broken glass, even if not lit. On the other side should be non-aggressive Giant frogs. South of the Giant frogs should be a cave entrance. Go through it and you will find yourself in an area with a huge pit in front of you, with light creatures flying around over it. Venture along the path leftward to find Juna. An alternate path opens up if you have started the Lost Tribe quest. If choose to take this route, you won't need the Spiny helmet. You can just go to the basement of Lumbridge Castle, climb through the hole in the wall, head south, then climb through the southern hole to get into the cave. From there, head straight south to the frogs. Juna When you talk to Juna, she will tell you some stories about the Tears and tell you of how very bored she has become. She's willing to let you into the cave for a little while to gather some of the miraculous Tears of Guthix, but first, she has a task for you. To collect the tears, you will need a stone bowl. Getting there will be a trick, though, since you can't quite climb up to where the rocks you need are. The Light Creatures In the big hole there are creatures called the light creatures. You have to make a Sapphire lantern in order to get you to the rocks. To make a Sapphire Lantern, use a cut Sapphire on a Bullseye lantern frame Light your lantern with the tinderbox and use it on one of the Light Creatures. The creature will pick you up and give you a ride to where the rocks are. The Stone Bowl Use your pickaxe to get a magic stone and then use your chisel to craft it into a stone bowl. One will be enough. Now head north to climb back down and head back to Juna. Give this bowl to her, and your quest is complete. Rewards *1 Quest Point *1,000 Crafting experience *Ability to play the Tears of Guthix (minigame) once a week. Music *Tears of Guthix *The Power of Tears Trivia *The light creatures are the last remnants of the Myriad, a race of creatures that was devastated during the God Wars. *After completing the quest, using the Blue lantern on the light creatures will cause them to bring you across the cavern, although once across your player cannot mine for more stone. Category:Quests